The Resolution
by Ladykestrel
Summary: A/N: It's a New Year's party for the Metro LVPD/Crime Lab and birthday bash for Detective Jim Brass to ring in 2012. It's going to be a New Year like no other for Brass and the CSI team he works closest with.
1. Chapter 1

"The Resolution"

DISCLAIMER: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. This is a purely an outlet of creative writing inspired by a superb TV series. The character of Iris King is my own creation.

Acknowledgements: "Don't You Wanna Stay", Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson, written by Andy Gibson, Paul Jenkins, Jason Sellers. "Thinkin' of You", Trisha Yearwood, written by Bob Regan, Tom Shapiro . "Over My Head", Fleetwood Mac, written by Christine McVie. "We Owned the Night", Lady Antebellum, written by Dave Haywood, Charles Kelley, Dallas Davidson. "Satisfied", Jewel, written by Jewel and Liz Wilson. "I Got You Babe", sung by Sonny and Cher, written by Sonny and Cher Bono.

Dedications: As always, to Mr. Paul Guilfoyle. To my real-life sisters Chandra and Chimene, fellow fanfic authors Spotted Horse, Kacee, MelO and Onyx.

A/N: It's a New Year's party for the Metro LVPD/Crime Lab and birthday bash for Detective Jim Brass to ring in 2012. It's going to be a New Year like no other for Brass and the CSI team he works closest with.

**Chapter One New Year's Eve to early New Year's Day**

Jim Brass stood outside of the Rhumbar Lounge at the Mirage, hearing inside the sounds of music, laughter, people having a good time. The Metro LVPD had never had a New Year's party because all hands had to be on deck to handle the revelry the general public was engaged in up and down the Strip or in other parts of the city. It was a night that the Vegas moniker of Sin City fully applied. That would only ramp up as the time ticked down to midnight and the revelers would get wilder and wilder in drinking and celebrating the last gasps of 2011. Some two hundred thousand souls were anticipated to be in town, giving the local economy a much needed shot in the arm during the party weekend of Friday through Sunday. That may be, Brass thought, but the Metro force would historically take a pounding with dealing with drunk or high partiers, arresting those who got belligerent or tried to assault officers, prostitution, robbery, shootings, or at the very worst, homicides.

The proposal for a party had come from one of the newest CSI's to the crime lab, Iris, who, much to Brass' surprise, had personally gone to the new female African-American sheriff to present what the Dallas DPD did from where she had transferred from to Vegas. The sheriff had embraced the idea wholeheartedly and the first ever New Year's party was in full swing. Officers and crime lab workers could come in for a couple of hours from each shift to enjoy the festive atmosphere and even bring their spouse or significant other along before having to go back to their shift. Those who were off could fully imbibe in the beverages offered at the lounge bar and Brass fell into the latter category. He generally have just stayed home or if he had a craving for intimate female company gotten a date.

Brass had been on the fence about coming until he'd gotten wind that Iris was planning a secret surprise party for him since his birthday was on January third. She was already a local legend of sorts at the LVPD/crime lab for the meal spreads she brought in for her CSI team mates, and always made sure Brass got a heaping plate reserved. Nick had told him about it when they'd been talking on Friday and Jim had mentioned he didn't plan to go. So here he was because Iris had put this together and he didn't have the heart to shoot down her wish to do this for him. He found it oddly touching somehow.

The year of 2011 had already left its stamp on the events that had continued to try the graveyard CSI team he worked the closest with and were like family to him. The shakeup from the so-called "Langston Affair" resulting in Catherine's demotion and the arrival of DB Russell to take over the helm as its new supervisor and Morgan Brody, Ecklie's daughter, to fill the void left by Ray. Brass was still trying to figure DB Russell out who he'd nicknamed "Moonbeam" to see what type of association he'd have with the new supervisor. The guy was still married to the same wife and had four kids. His wife frequently called DB when he was on a case, something Brass secretly envied because Nancy had rarely him when he was working a case.

His phone vibrated with a text message in his pocket and Brass pulled out his phone.

"_Ready to meet Sean?"_

Jim's eyebrow cocked. Iris was being escorted to the party by her oldest nephew Sean. The kid was fresh out of college and wanting to pursue law enforcement as his career, his potential target working for the Drug Enforcement Agency. He was fluent in Spanish and had graduated at the top of his class to get his bachelor's degree. Part of Sean's visit to Vegas was to get exposure to how a crime lab worked in concert with the police department. Iris' job presented the perfect field trip. She'd asked Brass to consider taking Sean under his wing to give him that, so Jim had agreed and felt this was another reason to have him there at the party.

Jim had just returned from LA late last night and the reason for that trip was still bittersweet for him: Annie Kramer who was now Annie Kramer Rivera. She'd asked him to come to LA for her wedding to another homicide detective, Lieutenant Marco Rivera. Annie's father had died the year before and she had no brothers, so she'd reached out to ask that Brass give her away. She'd said the wedding was being put together hastily and would he mind. Jim wouldn't have refused her if she was getting married on the moon. When he got to the church and then fitted with the rented tux, tugging at the annoyingly snug cummerbund, Annie spilled the beans for the quick wedding. She was going to be a mama and her glow was explained as more than being a bride. He would be an honorary uncle in six months. Later on, Annie was absolutely radiant in her bridal gown as he proudly walked her down the aisle toward her intended, Brass felt a familiar ache in his heart of it should it have been him at the end of the aisle and not Rivera. Keeping his feelings in check he'd warmly kissed her cheek before giving her hand to Marco's, the look they shared in silently saying good-bye to their past to be fond memories and release her for her new future. Brass had stayed at the wedding reception long enough to have one dance with Annie before he discretely left to be in time for his flight home.

Lost in his thoughts, he felt a patting sensation on his chest and looked down to see Iris.

"You didn't respond to my text?"

"Sorry, I got a little jet lag I guess."

"How was the wedding?"

"Annie's signed, sealed and delivered. They're headed to Fiji by now for their honeymoon."

"That sounds like a lovely place to spend such a special time."

"You sound wistful, King."

"It beats the justice of the peace and not going anywhere."

"Your first marriage, right?"

"One like that was enough, Jim, I had enough lemons to make a river of lemonade!"

"So where's Sean?"

"I think he ditched me for the extra cute bartender inside but we should still find him there. Shall we?" Iris grinned at him as she slid her arm through his to link elbows.

Brass was always comfortable around Iris and walked into the lounge lobby with her. He planned to hang out for a little while until after the birthday cake scene and then quietly leave as soon as he could unless some unexpected opportunity presented itself to be with an outrageously buxom representative of the fair sex. That could definitely cause him to delay his departure he thought with a mirthless chuckle.

"What's funny?" Iris looked up at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing important," he shrugged.

"There's Sean," Iris pointed to a young man chatting it up with the slender honey-blonde bartender who seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"Kid's got good taste," Brass observed.

"He's a King, the men are natural charmers and never lack for the company of a lady," Iris laughed.

"Maybe he should give me some pointers," Brass joked drily.

"I'm sure you'll be in demand, Jim, I mean it's New Year's and almost your birthday! The women will be lining up to give you kisses right and left," Iris said with such confidence that Brass had to think maybe it could happen.

The CSI night shift team already had a large table staked out for them and it made perfect sense to Jim to join them as opposed to another where the LVPD Metro detectives were.

Iris had hired Archie for the night as the party DJ, a skill he was in high demand for during his off hours. The DJ area was on a raised platform so he could scope the crowd easily. He was making an adjustment in the lighting program on his laptop when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Hey, Iris, thanks again for the gig!"

"Greetings, O Tech Lord, you've got a lot of folks up and dancing!"

"Good times."

"Listen, I'd like to make a request," Iris said and slipped a folded piece of paper with a generous tip into his hand.

Archie looked it over and the $100 bill. He winked at her. "I'll make it happen. Who's your date tonight?"

"My errant nephew who's probably going to be with someone besides his aunt," Iris fussed.

"I saw you come in with Brass though," Archie observed.

"Now that dog don't hunt, Archie! We just got here at the same time is all," Iris said with a shrug.

"Go snag some guy and have a fun night," Archie instructed.

Iris nodded halfheartedly as she walked away, muttering to herself, "Snag some guy…right."

Archie found he had a new customer after Iris went into the crowded dance floor and his eyebrows rose at the request and its specific instructions. The tip was equally generous. He was going to make some serious money tonight at this rate. He grinned, promising, "Yeah, I'll play it right at that point."

Jim shook hands with his best friend Gil Grissom who was seated by his wife Sara Sidle at the CSI table that was large enough to accommodate not only the CSI's but the crime lab personnel including Doc Al Robbins and his wife Judy. Brass grimaced slightly, wondering how it would go seeing Judy again since the homicide case involving her in the Robbins' home. He chose to dwell on something positive instead. It was good to have Grissom back even if it was briefly since he was in town during the holiday break because his college lecture schedule was clear. On the other side of Sara was Grissom's mother, a professor at the local college for the deaf. Catherine was with fellow detective Lou Vartann, although Catherine had shown some recent interest in FBI agent Viggo McQuaid for the case they were presently working. Brass wondered where that would go, Catherine deserved someone decent after…his mind whispering Warrick's name. Ecklie was with a knockout blonde he didn't recognize…lucky SOB Brass silently acknowledged. DB Russell had brought his wife Barbara and introduced her to Brass. Barbara was a lovely brunette with a warm personality Jim found as they chatted briefly.

The seat beside him was briefly vacant as he discretely scoped the room for possible female candidates to share the evening with when Iris plopped down beside him with a brooding expression.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no…"

"I saw you scanning the place, Jim. If you have some lovely lined up, say the word and I'll vacate. It's almost your birthday and I want you have to have a blast tonight."

"It's not that, Iris…"

"Jim, you can't bull me, you were trying to be discrete but I know better," Iris snorted.

"Okay, Iris, you busted me but you said I'd be swimming in women wishing me a happy birthday," Jim reminded with a pointing finger.

"My gender will come through," Iris said cryptically. She heard what was starting to play and pulled his elbow. "Come on and line dance with me!"

Jim allowed it as she also crowed the same to the rest at the table and everyone went to the dance floor as Archie started "Disco Dazz" with an array of lights dancing off a mirrored disco ball suspended above them. He picked up on the steps quickly as he followed Iris before she let Doc Al and his Judy step in between them. Mrs. Robbins gave him a quick nod of greeting as the line dance kept going.

As the song ended, Archie kept things moving with Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" and the line dancers now paired off who wanted to dance longer. Doc Robbins walked with Judy toward Brass who sucked in a breath of surprise. Now what?

"Jim, Iris invited me to dance with her, so please take custody of my bride," he requested and put Judy's hand in Jim's.

"Custody's a specialty of mine," he replied with a fixed smile while he carefully slid his arm around Judy's waist.

Al began a close dance with Iris with his cane being no hindrance at all Jim observed as he tried to do the same with Judy although he felt awkward and she picked up on it.

"Jim, let it go about what happened, I did some time ago. Al explained your judgment was clouded because of what happened in your first marriage. I understand why you felt that way," Judy said into his ear so he could hear her above the music.

"So you're saying we're square?" Brass asked in astonishment.

"It's going to be a New Year soon, what better time to forgive and forget, let the past be the past," she reassured him with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks," Brass replied with genuine relief and gratitude.

"By the way, happy birthday," Judy said with soft kiss on his cheek.

"Appreciate it," Jim said and felt relaxed now to enjoy the rest of the dance with her. Iris had seen Judy's buss and held her forefinger up to denote "1", Brass shot her a challenging "we'll see" look.

Brass safely delivered Judy back to Doc Al and was on his back way to the table when he ran into two fellow Metro homicide detectives, Lieutenants Brice Travis and Paolo Andretti.

"Jim, birthday boy, how's it hangin'? Here to score with some sweet hottie?" Paolo asked with an amiable leer toward one of the drink waitresses.

"It's long and strong to go all night long, boys, but I'm just here to participate in the festivities," Brass responded with a toothy smile that bordered on a sneer.

"You had to know about King's plan to incorporate your birthday into this soiree," Brice remarked casually.

"I know but I'll act surprised for her benefit," Jim shrugged.

"She seems to have gone to a lot of trouble. You sure she's not wantin' to holster your big gun tonight?" Brice asked with a sarcastic chuckle.

Jim kept his cool in spite of the surge of anger he felt. He got up close to Brice so he could respond but just so the lieutenants heard and no one else. His tone was firm but with a shade of warning. "She's gone out of her way to put together a fun time for the entire force on a night when the rest of the city gets to party. I'd cut her some slack. You know I don't appreciate hearing any bull crap about any of the female CSI's, especially those on graveyard or swing!"

"Uh, right, my mistake, we'll be around for your birthday cake," Brice said and jerked his thumb at Paolo toward two women at the bar.

"Good hunting, ass wipes," Jim grunted at the backs of the departing lieutenants.

He heard a familiar laugh, one that always seemed to have a musical tone to it, as he watched Sara, Grissom's mother and Iris engaged in signing. Iris had been signing vigorously and by her expression something humorous was communicated when she laughed again, Sara also giggling and Grissom's mother nodding with a wide grin.

As Paolo passed Iris, he brushed by her, discretely inquiring, "We're still on for the cake, right?"

"Sure, just as you requested," Iris said neutrally.

Jim saw Paolo saying something to Iris and wondered what it could be. Iris had little if anything to do with Andretti and Travis. He'd heard her opinion of the Pretty Boys as she called them and it wasn't complimentary. She felt if there wasn't a mirror at the crime scene you could almost count on them not to show up. To her they were a legend in their own minds. Jim concurred with her assessment. Iris was generally very positive about those she worked with otherwise Brass had found.

Brass found himself in a reflective mood as a sense of weariness seemed to settle on him like a dark cloak. All the changes of the last few years went through his mind like an old home movie. Warrick's murder at the hands of imprisoned former Undersheriff McKeen. Grissom's departure from the team after Sara's with the news of their marriage even though Sara's subsequent return to the team had been something of a healing balm. Jim had been happy for his best friend, but he had allowed himself to grow close to Grissom's replacement Dr. Ray Langston. That friendship was different in its chemistry and complexity. What the Nate Haskell rollercoaster had put the graveyard CSI team and Jim through and its disciplinary aftermath. Jim knew he'd stretched out his neck to help Ray with what happened with Haskell. He'd understood when Ray had to resign and leave Vegas due to the fallout but perhaps it ended best even though the sour aftertaste left in the team's mouth was still there. Ray had returned to Baltimore with Gloria and they were still together. Langston still kept in contact with Brass by text or occasional phone call, much the way Gil Grissom did, Jim musing he considered both men to be among his closest friends.

Jim glanced over to where the new supervisor DB Russell and his wife Barbara were talking with Doc Al and his Judy. Morgan Brody, Ecklie's daughter, was proving to be a good fit to the rest of the team. Greg Sanders was like a lovesick puppy around her at times Jim had observed. Catherine had seemed restless to him lately but he was hopeful it was just a passing thing and not tied to her relationship with Vartann having issues about her company with FBI Agent McQuade. Jim was still in a formulative phase with trying to figure DB out, who he'd nicknamed Moonbeam. He was secretly envious though of Barbara calling DB when he was on a case, and he wondered if Nancy would have done if their marriage had survived. Brass knew the man was faithful to his wife and committed to his family. DB was the same toward the CSI team he now lead and would call a "family meeting" when he had to bring them together to discuss something important. His leadership style while different from Grissom's seemed so far so good to Brass.

However, when it came to Iris, he still was unsure about her joining the crime lab. Jim had felt initially she was out of her league coming to the Vegas crime lab even though she came on board with Nick's endorsement who knew from when he had been at the Dallas Police Department and that of Gil Grissom. She had been poised to transfer to the team after Warrick's tragic passing by Grissom's approval but it had been sidetracked when Ecklie had selected Riley Adams instead due to her immediate availability. She'd received the news of Morgan's addition to the graveyard team graciously and had waited patiently until an opening on the swing shift occurred in May 2011 and she'd accepted it. If DB needed extra hands to help the graveyard team, he tended to only request Iris who had what he called "quiet glue" that augmented his team. Brass and Iris had developed a solidly amiable relationship, her taking frequent humorous jabs from him about her eclectic hobby choices of horses, sword fencing, amateur ballroom dance competing, singing in her church, fishing, bowling, and her unabashed passion for hockey. They'd had their share of lively discussions about the sport, and Iris' being a season ticket holder to the Las Vegas Wranglers hadn't surprised him. To add to that was her involvement with the Las Vegas Sheriff Search and Rescue Team where she used her two retired police bloodhounds and horse to help in missing person cases. She'd garnered the title of "The Singing CSI" because she often sang to herself while investigating a crime scene. She would ask those she worked with in advance if it was a distraction and not do so if it did. Yet others agreed because something from it gave a calming effect which aided clarity for particularly brutal homicides while processing it.

Jim cracked a smile remembering when she heard Hodges tell her upon meeting him for the first time about his superior sense of smell and a case involving his olfactory detection of cyanide. This had happened outside of Brass' office so how could he not hear the conversation. She had congratulated him on his unique ability and gone on to state if one of her bloodhounds wasn't available would he be willing to wear a collar and leash. Her query had been asked with sincerity but Greg had piped up that Hodges probably would. It was one of the few times Brass had seen Hodges without a comeback.

The next thing Brass knew he was grabbed by each elbow by Brice and Paolo as Archie announced to the crowd. "Everyone, it's time to wish our own Captain Jim Brass an early happy birthday!"

Jim was shepherded by the Pretty Boys back to the CSI table to a chair from which helium balloons bearing different birthday greetings from tame to a bit risqué. He reluctantly took the seat of honor. A large chocolate cake decorated with "Happy Birthday Jim" was being wheeled to him by a scantily clad, long leggy ash-blonde goddess. A multitude of masculine whoops and hollers ensued, calling Jim a lucky this, that and the other. He craned his neck toward the approaching vision…things were looking up now! Brass felt his heart rate going up amongst other physiologic responses.

As she neared and he got an even better look at her, his throat went tight as he and the vision shared a look of mutual recognition. He hadn't seen her since that interrogation incident nearly 10 years ago, and he'd kept it that way on purpose though part of him had fought that decision, telling him he was certifiably nuts. A fun romp at the best and maybe one with staying power but could the age difference eventually been an issue. It was to have stayed in the "as if" closet. She'd only gotten lovelier and shapelier, her skin-tight attire attesting to that, over the passage of time as the cart came to a stop beside him. Jim shot a quick look where Iris was seated. Their eyes met briefly before she looked down and her face went blank with a curt headshake. No, she hadn't arranged this part and couldn't have for she wouldn't have had any foreknowledge about the cake presenter. Who…Grissom? A sideways glance at Grissom showed he was just as stunned as himself and Iris.

The blonde bombshell leaned over to whisper throatily in his ear, "Wanna continue part two of our interrogation later?"

"Hiya, Renee, you look well," Jim finally got control of his voice so the pitch remained deep and manly.

Grissom who sat nearest to him was doing his utmost to maintain a cool exterior while on the inside his investigative instinct was on red alert. No one knew about the Renee event. It was something he and Brass had rarely elaborated on after he had taken Renee's hair strand for DNA analysis. To his knowledge Renee had no further contact with Brass. The topic had only been discussed briefly between them at Jim's desk over shot glasses when that first case involving Lady Heather had concluded. There had been several earthy comments made in an atmosphere of bonhomie about what could happen with a lot of grins and chuckles. The biggest humor sharing the knowledge of Renee's hair color was not the same elsewhere. It was supposed to be past history. Well, so much for letting sleeping dogs lie he thought.

"Ah, Gil, so nice to see you," Renee purred at Grissom, who felt Sara's nudge under the table.

Grissom responded with a nod and benignly pleasant smile. "It's, uh, a surprise to see you here, Renee. Did Iris hire you?"

"Iris?" Renee's face confirmed she didn't recognize the name.

"No, I didn't. Renee's appearance was secured by others," Iris responded with a defined neutral tone.

Ah, Brass thought, that's why Iris looked so irked, although she'd deny it.

Archie showed up with a microphone. "Everyone, your attention please, this lovely lady is going to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Captain Brass but join in. Ladies, show your love to our favorite detective tonight, okay?"

Renee accepted the microphone with and proceeded to serenade Jim with a very throaty and seductive rendition of the song, taking one well-manicured hand with blood-red nails and rubbing it suggestively up and down his shirt before sliding it inside his shirt. Her rendition was very much like the famous Marilyn Monroe's. The hoots and hollers built again in volume and content of intensity from nearly all at CSI and crime lab table as well as the rest of the people who gathered from around the lounge as all sang along with Renee. Iris found herself just mouthing the words and feigning it with the slightest of smiles. The Pretty Boys had found two willing females and were particularly active in adding a bawdy addition of their own to end the song with.

"Happy Birthday, Brass man, you can look forward to having Renee as your present from the department later!" Paolo crowed, slapping Brass on the back while Renee proceeded to curl up in Jim's lap. The crowd applauded as Brass was then given an open-mouthed kiss by Renee. She left her post to allow a line of other women who proceeded to give Jim kiss after kiss. Iris' gender came through for the next ten minutes.

Brass pounded the table to get everyone's attention. "I wanted to thank Iris for the early birthday gift I got from her…that I'm wearing right now in her honor…how'd she know I was partial to Victoria's Secret animal print silk speedos?"

He'd expected she'd have her trademark blush and be speechless from that zinger. Her head cocked slightly as those large brown eyes targeted him. "I had those custom-made for you, darlin', how'd you like the bold red 'Big Bad Brass' I had embroidered on the fly for the zebra, leopard and tiger prints?"

Those at the table went silent for several seconds before a chorus of snickers and chuckles blended into a collective roar of laughter from all those present. Jim mouthed "well played" to Iris who accepted his compliment with a slight head nod. Another instance where she'd surprised Brass who had to admit he didn't have the spunky CSI figured out all the way. Not yet but he would.

Archie took a brief break to let Brass get saturated with estrogen and then went back to the DJ area. "Come on, people, let's crank this party up to a respectable noise level," Archie commanded, then got "Sexy and I Know It" going to crowd the dance floor. The music video played on a large display screen behind the energized dancers.

Iris all but bolted from the table to find someone for the song and bumped into Grissom. She felt immediately awkward even though she'd been introduced by Sara spent time visiting at their home while Grissom was in town. Iris had felt a type of crush for the former CSI supervisor who had been instrumental along with Nick for her being able to come to Vegas. She regretted mentioning it to Sara some months ago after she'd attended one of his bug seminars when she was still back in Dallas and he'd autographed an entomology forensic book he'd coauthored. Sara had told Grissom who was flattered because Iris was an admirer he didn't mind having.

"Griss, you want to step on my toes?" Iris asked.

"I don't think I have sexy and I know it dance moves," Grissom said with a doubtful look at how others were on the ballroom floor.

"_Can we find out_?" Iris now signed, seeing Brass take Renee (who Iris swore to herself was slithering) to dance. The woman molded herself to Jim as she proceeded to prove her effect as his living and breathing birthday present.

"_Yes, we have no dignity to lose!"_ Grissom signed back with an encouraging grin. Sara was laughing and signed "_go for it_" from the table.

Grissom mimicked Iris step for step and move for move which were tasteful but sinuous as they close danced.

"Archie said you came in with Jim but I don't get Renee's being here?"

"We just came in at the same time. My nephew decided to go elsewhere after we arrived. I'm used to it. I knew the Pretty Boys had some hottie lined up but Jim knows her somehow I could see that. To me it's like they were picking up where they left off."

"She was questioned by Jim and me on a case we worked several years ago, and nothing happened I can attest to that."

"I suppose but where there's smoke there's…you know…she made a lasting impression of that I'm sure."

"You know Jim's not involved with anyone and though the lovely Renee is here for the capacity she's called to fill it won't change a thing in a night."

"You've known him much longer and as his best friend I trust your assessment," Iris agreed and positioned herself so that she wouldn't see Jim and The Serpent she now dubbed Renee.

"Are you jealous?" Grissom was curious looking down at her.

"Oh, heavens no, I was concerned that I might be associated with Renee's hiring that's all. Like everyone here I want Jim to have a great time for his birthday and ringing in the New Year, so I'm sure Renee will do just that for him," Iris said in a bubbly voice and tried to affect an effervescent look.

"Men, do the wiggle-wiggle-wiggle!" Archie said and demonstrated a rapid pelvic gyration in concert with the group in the video.

Nearly all the men on the dance floor tried to follow suit, Brass and Grissom included, making Iris nearly stop dancing because she started to laugh and saw Sara cracking up back at the table. Sara grabbed a napkin to write on and held up a huge 10 that Grissom saw when the wiggle was over. Iris' shoulders were still shaking from her laughter, as Grissom kept his dignity and resumed their dance.

"I tell you, Iris, it's been a while since I've had such a fun night. You've put a wonderful event together and he will remember it," Grissom replied confidently and gave her a hug as the song was ending.

"Hey, Iris, can you sing a request?" Archie suddenly asked through his microphone.

Iris gave a start and nodded "no". She wasn't prepared and to sing in front of a group this large and it made her throat go dry. While at home or in the car or do a special at church, sure, no problem.

"A donation will be made to your favorite charity," Archie coaxed.

"Come on, Iris, do it! I'll start the kitty!" Brass exclaimed, grabbing a big sombrero-type hat Greg with flashing Happy New Year letters was wearing and pulling his wallet out. Renee stood back with a pouty look. She and Iris exchanged a calculating look while Brass pulled out some bills to toss in the hat. He passed it back to Greg who reached into his pocket.

Iris gulped. She was stuck between a Brass and a hard place she realized but Jim had asked and it was partly his birthday party. She had to comply.

"As you wish," Iris said with a demure curtsy toward Brass that he ate up and made Renee glare laser beams. She walked bravely to where Archie had set up a microphone for her, breathing a little prayer with each step.

"Okay, folks, if I could slow it down a bit, Archie, you've got my karaoke tracks we do our private parties with. For the birthday boy, I'd like to do "You Make Loving Fun" by Fleetwood Mac."

As the music started, Iris began to sing in a clear smoky alto with her eyes meeting Jim's frequently. She noted Renee's attempts to keep Jim's attention but he kept it directed toward Iris while the dance floor was full of slow dancing couples.

"_Sweet wonderful you, You make me happy with the things you do. Oh, can it be so, this feeling follows me wherever I go. I never did believe in miracles, but I've a feeling it's time to try. I never did believe in the ways of magic, but I'm beginning to wonder why. Don't, don't break the spell, it would be different and you know it will. You, you make loving fun, and I don't have to tell you that you're the only one. Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.) Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.) Oooh . . . you make loving fun. (It's all I wanna do.)"_

Applause came from all over the lounge as the song ended. Iris bowed slightly while Brass gave a piercing whistle of approval. She gave him a slight smile and nod of acknowledgement as she exited the platform to head to the CSI table to get a piece of cake before there was nothing left but crumbs.

Ecklie suddenly claimed her hand as Archie started up the next tune which was "New Sensation" by INXS. Iris thought why not and was an INXS fan so she let him lead how he liked to dance. She adapted in a few moments without the undersheriff ever realizing. He leaned down to say, "Thanks again for the introduction to Margo."

"I'm glad you two hit it off. A hospital nurse's schedule can be as wacky as ours," Iris said. Margo was her next door neighbor and Iris had heard from Morgan that Ecklie was dateless for tonight. She'd had Margo visit her at the lab on the pretense of bringing her purse left at home and then she'd been sure to introduce her as she gave her an impromptu tour of the lab. Ecklie's interest was evident and so it went from there.

Ecklie felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Brass who had Margo with him. Jim said, "Trading one babe for another."

"Come on, Iris, give me a new sensation," Brass growled his challenge into her ear, holding her close and feeling her shiver which he found strangely invigorating. "Hope you like this…I call it the Dirty Brass."

His dancing moves were straight out of "Dirty Dancing" but Iris held her own while Ecklie and Margo modeled what they did. In fact, the rest of the CSI team joined them in a large group to all be doing the Dirty Brass. Jim grinned at what he'd started and chuckled by Iris' ear, "I saw you signing with Sara and Grissom's mother, what was that about?"

"We were chatting about men. So what happened to Renee…she's your date or present or whatever…you should be with her?" Iris asked with raised eyebrows as Brass attempted a slight dip.

"Men, huh, from what I hear that's not a subject you're seasoned on, King. Renee went to powder her nose and Margo was ready to rejoin Ecklie so I wanted one dance with you if you didn't mind. My birthday hasn't been this fun in a while. Remember you owe Big Bad Brass his birthday kiss," Jim replied with a crooked smile.

"One is glad to be of service," Iris said through clenched teeth, quoting her favorite saying from the movie "Bicentennial Man". Her ear caught what Archie was playing next and it was the song she'd tipped for but this was not the person she'd envisioned herself dancing it with.

"It's nearly midnight…I'm going to play a special request before we get ready for Auld Lang Syne. They're still red-hot in the country scene…Lady Antebellum's "We Owned the Night".

"Jim, I need to go get Renee…", Iris started to say when Brass blocked and framed her to him.

"Let's go, precious," Jim said with a predatory grin

"_Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts? Your lips keep trying to speak but you just can't find the words. I had this dream once; I held it in my hands."_

His dance choice was a challenging blend of waltz, tango and his Dirty Brass and she followed his lead on instinct. Dancing had helped her develop being able to adapt quickly to a setting that could change in a moment like here. Jim's surprise was evident in seeing how it caught on yet again with those around them who gave them room to so they could watch and follow.

"_She was the purest beauty, but not the common kind. She had a way about her that made you feel alive. And for a moment she made the world stand still. Yeah, we owned the night." _

Iris lost herself in the moment as a childlike joy suffused her face and Jim smiled to see it as the song continued. He wanted them to have a portion of the night to have fun between them and this was it. She had to admit to herself it was proving more fun than she'd ever imagined being with Jim in a dancing situation.

"_You had me dim the lights; you danced just like a child. The wine spilled on your dress and all you did was smile. Yeah, it was perfect. I hold it in my mind. Yeah, we owned the night."_

Grissom had Sara as they went by and he said to Brass, "Good choice, Jim, we get to show off the ballroom lessons you bought us as a late wedding gift!"

"You chose this song?" Iris gasped in disbelief.

"I like country a little more than you give me credit for," Brass laughed at her.

"But I asked Archie to play it!" Iris said in surprise.

"Well, I've heard you sing it at a few of the crime scenes we've worked lately so Archie got a double tip," Jim said before taking her in a heady spin.

"_When summer rolls around and the sun starts sinking down I still remember you. Oh, I remember you and I wonder where you are. Are you looking at those same stars again? Do you remember when? We woke under a blanket all tangled up in skin. Not knowing in that moment we'd never speak again. But it was perfect; I never will forget. We owned the night. Yeah, we own the night." _

Brass gave Iris a slow leisurely twirl as the song ended before seriously dipping her as she proved to be more limber than he thought, the move being applauded by their CSI and crime lab partners they were in the midst of. Iris saw that Mandy had ended up with Nick somehow during the dance and saw the way the fingerprint tech looked at the tall Texan. Her dark eyes were unguarded with a sparkle while Nick was trading some barb with Greg. Iris was astonished – the girl had a yen for Nickers!

As they headed back to the CSI table, Jim got tagged with a succession of female well-wishers who he received kisses on the cheeks to very friendly lip-locks from. Brice and Paolo waited till the ladies were gone and then Paolo gave him a fresh drink of another Jim he knew well…Jim Beam.

"Come on, Brass, drink up, it's almost New Year's!" Paolo encouraged, holding his own drink, as did Brice. They raised their glasses to him in a toast as Jim reluctantly did the same.

"Guys, this is my last one of the night," he told them, for others had been toasting him throughout the evening, and he knew he was reaching the limit of what he could safely imbibe.

"May you get lucky all night and our envy is who you get to be lucky with," Brice toasted with a salacious glance at Renee who sat waiting expectantly on Brass, one long tanned leg she slid seductively over the other one. The move gave Jim a jolt in the gut as the memory played itself over in his mind. Yeah, she knew she was getting to him.

Iris had seated herself as far as she could decently get away with by Mandy and Nick who were arguing over finger print techniques. Her eyes were trained discretely on Brass. She'd seen Jim have more than a few drinks during the course of the night. Yes it was a night to celebrate in that fashion and coupled with his birthday she was hardly surprised he'd had a course of drinks but her concern was would he be okay to take himself home later.

The three men drained their drinks in unison and then Brass gave their glasses to a passing cocktail waitress with a tip. A quick look at his watch confirmed the last gasp of 2011 was nearly upon them.

"Everyone get your party hats and noisemakers, we start counting down in 30 seconds!" Archie told the crowd.

The CSI lab tab table began to empty of its occupants and head to the dance floor. Iris watched them go: Grissom and Sara, Greg with Morgan Brody, Nick with Mandy, Catherine with Vartann, Ecklie with Margo, Doc Al and wife Judy, DB and his wife Barbara. The pairs made all the sense in the world, just as it did for her to remain behind.

Grissom's mother signed to Iris. "_Iris, you should go too." _

Iris patted her hand and replied, "_Us unattached girls need to stick together."_

DB turned a moment to go back to Iris. "Come on, family meeting," he said with a wink.

"I'll sit this one out," Iris waved him on.

"No is not an option," DB said and pulled her by the elbow. Barbara beckoned for him to hurry up. Grissom's mother made a shooing motion at Iris to go with DB.

Always the third wheel, Iris thought glumly. Her eyes widened when she saw Brice with Renee on him like white on rice. Where was the birthday boy? As if to answer her, an arm slid around her waist and she found herself face to face with Brass. Her eyebrows shot up in dismay as she protested. "Jim, you're supposed to be with Renee for Auld Lang Syne!"

"I get to pick who I want to ring in the New Year with so deal," he told her and took her into the middle of the CSI lab group of couples. Iris ducked her head to hide the blush she felt coming on.

"Here we go…ten…nine…," Archie crowed into his microphone.

"Eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one….HAPPY NEW YEAR", the crowd roared as one.

As "Auld Lang Syne" played, Jim held Iris as close as close could get, looked down at Iris with a quirky smile, tilted her head just so and proceeded to lay a heavy lip lock on her. He heard her gasp of surprise and found her lips were petal soft against his, yielding as he gently probed and their kiss became more open-mouthed. A sweet combat of tongues ensued. In the back of his mind he'd wondered how reserved would she be like this, having planned all evening to get her in this situation. Her arms tightened in response to the kiss as something unexpected flared between them - a hunger, a need, a void in the soul being filled. Jim was astonished as he found himself focused on holding her tighter and deepening their kiss. The crowd and the singing and sound of noisemakers faded into the background. Brass was enjoying the intensity of what Iris was brought to the kiss, an unexpected benefit and made him wonder what other surprises there were to find out if he dared.

"Well, we gotta lot of face sucking going on. This is for those lovers and going to be lovers," Archie laughed, "grab your man or your honey, this is 'Don't You Wanna Stay'."

"_I really hate to let this moment go. Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow. When a goodbye kiss, feels like this. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?"_

Their lips parted briefly as Iris looked up at Brass, her large dark eyes full of wonder and questions. Jim just smiled cryptically before resuming their kiss as the lyrics took them.

"_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay? Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last. When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye."_

Iris had to breathe at some point and broke the kiss as Jim kept busy on her neck. The pulse of her throat was pounding and he relished getting her so wound up.

"_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay? Oh yeah."_

"Okay, Iris, break's over, back to my birthday kiss you owed and paying up well" Jim chuckled as his lips took hers again. Couples all around them had the same idea, Brass thought, but this was new for Iris he could tell and he was going to make the most of it.

"_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby. That it feels so perfect, baby. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay? Don't you wanna stay? Yeah, yeah, yeah…."_

As the song ended, they mutually pulled apart slightly and he could feel she was trembling although doing her best for it not to be noticed. Brass motioned to a nearby drink hostess, spoke into her ear what he wanted and she left briefly. When she returned it was with two goblets of sparkling liquid, Jim handed one to Iris.

"Jim, I only drink wine on rare occasions," Iris said.

"I know and its ginger ale for both of us," he grinned and clinked his glass to hers, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, may it be full of surprises for each of us," Iris smiled and drained her glass.

"Wow, that was some spit exchange," Doc Al noted, pointing his cane at them.

"You two need to get a room?" Judy grinned as Al kissed her cheek.

As Brass laughed heartily, Iris managed a weak chuckle herself before extricating herself while Brass responded to Judy's query. She discretely went for the ladies room and to get a drink of water. Her lips were on fire and the electric tingle of Jim's kiss wasn't going to fade right away of that she was sure. In the ladies room, she ran cold water over her face and made a wet compress of paper towels to put on the back of her neck. _  
_

"Folks, it's been fun but now that we've rung in the New Year, we have to be out of here by one o'clock in agreement with the lounge manager and to get shift changes for Metro," Archie sadly told the crowd

Brass looked around to see where Iris gone off to but decided to go sit at the table and enjoy some of cake he hadn't gotten to finish. Grissom and Sara were already there finishing up theirs.

"Jim, how long have you and Iris been a secret item? I thought Sara and I had the corner market on that."

"Gil, we ain't an item. I wanted to shock her and I think I got her but good."

"You seemed pretty into it."

"It was enjoyable…I've had better."

"Well, I think…oh, hello, Renee," Grissom didn't get the chance to finish his statement as Renee took a seat beside Jim. Sara gauged the other woman through a veiled glance. She preferred having Iris back not this erotic escort.

"Jim, are you ready to go to your place?" Renee purred, boldly sliding her hand down his thigh under the table.

Usually, Brass would've loved that sort of move, but he suddenly hiccuped and then let a Richter scale 10 belch rip. All of a sudden he didn't feel so good.

Renee sat back with a frown. This wasn't going like she had expected at all.

Grissom and Sara were leaving but wanted to check on how Jim was. Grissom could assess that Jim was not himself. "Maybe you and Renee should get together another night?"

"Gil, I'm good, I promise. Just give me a few minutes, doll, to get it together and then we'll go," Jim said, rubbing the back of his neck wearily with closed eyes. A woozy feeling washed over him again. He felt a cool towel pressed into his hand that he used to wipe his face.

"Thanks, Ren…," Jim started to say gratefully when he saw it was Iris who had provided the towel.

"Jim, the manager said you could lie down in her office where there's a couch, then you can leave with Renee when you've rested a bit," Iris said neutrally, forcing out the words about his pending departure with his present. The lounge manager shook her head to confirm it.

"I think I will," Jim got up unsteadily and Renee walked with him as they followed the lounge manager to her office.

Ten minutes later, while Iris had been gathering the remnants of Jim's birthday cake, salvaging a few pieces to take home with her as she'd had none herself. Her piece had been scarfed by Nick. Brice and Paolo were having an extra slice each when Renee came to the table in a huff.

"He's asleep! How am I supposed to give him a special night you haven't even paid for yet?"

"Listen, we're good for the money! We'll get him up for you and even drive you there!" Brice promised.

"How much did you promise her?" Iris asked the Pretty Boys through narrowed eyes.

"A thousand…we took up a collection from the other detectives," Paolo shrugged.

"Excuse me," Iris said and headed to the bar. Sean was still there with an arm securely around the waist of the bartender he'd been with all evening.

"Aunt Iris, this is Selene, I want to show her the Bellagio Fountains. Can I borrow your Excursion?"

"How much did he have to drink, Selene?"

"He had two wine coolers. That's all. I wanted him to stay straight."

"Sean, be home before sun-up, okay? My vehicle better be in one piece to or your butt is mine!" Iris said and handed the SUV keys to him. "Selene, can you call Gail the lounge manager please?"

Renee's pout was pronounced when Iris returned to the table. She handed a wad of folded bills to Renee.

"What's this?" Renee's eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"There's two thousand there for your time and trouble. I checked on Jim and he's in no shape for what you had planned. I'm going to drive Jim home in his car to make sure he gets there safe," Iris said, holding up Brass' keys.

"Thanks, I think…so what am I supposed to do now?" Renee said with a look of genuine surprise at Iris.

"I'll rescue you," Brice offered, sliding his arm through Renee's.

"Have you ever been foamed?" Renee said through half-lidded eyes.

"Uh, no…but it sounds like great," Brice gulped. "Paolo, that new motorcycle patrolwoman was looking for you earlier. She's in the lobby if you hurry."

Brice strolled off with Renee on his arm. Paolo was going to go to find his prospect in the lobby when Iris' hand closed like a vise on his forearm. Her dark eyes were dark and angry.

"Not so fast. Jim was fine until he had a drink with you and Brice. I watched you and you seemed a little over exuberant about it! He can drink more than he did tonight and be okay. I saw him at the 4th of July party so I know that for a fact. He's under the influence of something. Tell me what you gave him!" Iris demanded and Paolo knew he was busted.

"We slipped a Roofagra in the drink we toasted him with. It was so he could have the night of a lifetime with Renee except he wouldn't be able to remember it. The ultimate irony," Paolo tried to joke weakly.

"You gave him a roofie and Viagra cocktail! You sick jerks," Iris gasped. "For now I keep silent about this but if Jim gets sick you can be sure I'm going to IA (internal affairs) about your misconduct!"

"Geez, it was a joke that backfired, no harm done," Paolo tried to downplay it.

"Some joke," Iris snorted. "You better go while you still have a chance to score company."

Brass was snoring lightly when Iris went to the manager's office. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Ummph…what the…where am I?" Jim was disoriented a moment before he focused on Iris.

"You had a little too much to drink. You felt lousy so I had you lay down briefly. We need to go now. I'll drive you home in your car and be sure you're snug like a bug in a rug. I'll call a cab to take me home," Iris said.

"Okay, I swear I didn't have that much…sounds like a plan," he agreed with a slight slur to his voice and got up like a seasick sailor. Iris supported him as they headed out to his car.

Walking through the lobby, the female manager of the casino approached them. She was an attractive auburn with blonde highlights. She said with a sly wink at Brass, "Hi, I'm Jocelyn. Jimmy and I go back a ways."

Jocelyn slipped a packet of Alka Seltzer into Iris' pocket. "This will help him in the morning. Just like old times, huh, Jimmy!"

Brass gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Jocelyn, can you help me get him safely to his car?" Iris managed a quiet smile as she realized that at some point Jim and this woman had been together.

"Sure, honey, you get to home with him? I wouldn't expect anything right away given how he looks right now but once he's on he's like a bull in a china shop. He can love your socks off," Jocelyn giggled with a knowing nudge in Iris' ribs before she went to the other side of Brass. They waited on the valet to bring Brass' black Charger to the door.

"Good to know," Iris said quietly as they got Brass out to his car and into the passenger side of the Dodge Charger and seat belted in safely.

Brass dozed briefly as Iris drove carefully through the Strip which was overflowing with the revelers celebrating the birth of 2012. How he could sleep through the din Iris was amazed, being a very light sleeper herself. At last the bright lights of the Strip were behind them as Iris drove towards the I-15 to head to one of the older parts of Vegas where he lived. She'd been to Jim's house once in the daytime when he'd had car trouble and she'd taken him home after his Charger was in the shop. Finding the house at night might be a hurdle but she'd manage.

Jim suddenly roused and was confused being in the passenger seat. "Hey, let me drive!"

"No, birthday boy, I'm driving you like I told you earlier," Iris patted his forearm.

"I thought Renee was going home with me?" Brass sounded a bit petulant.

"She doesn't know where you live, you were asleep, so your high-heeled honey ended up leaving with Brice," Iris told him tartly.

"He won't be able to handle that package but **you** sound jealous, King," Jim snickered.

"I grant you she's probably your type: drop-dead gorgeous, boobalicious, long-legged, luscious and oozes a sex vibe a dead man could home in on," Iris sighed, irked by his comment.

"Boobalicious? I wouldn't call her my exact type, Iris, I like different types of women," Jim said, more defensively than he meant to.

"I'm sure your dance card has never lacked for names very long," Iris shrugged.

Jim winced inside. He'd admittedly cast a wide net for female company after he'd come to Vegas early on and his list of lovers was lengthy but over the recent years he'd become more choosy about who he spent any time with. Sure a night with Renee and what it could promise had turned itself over in his head a few times during the party.

As if she had ESP, Iris admitted, "I can't really blame you, Jim. She's what every red-blooded heterosexual male would thank the powers that be for a chance to be with."

Brass mulled that over for a few minutes before he had a moment of shattering clarity. "Iris, will you stay with me for a while after we get to my house? I thought it didn't matter but I realize I don't want to be alone on New Year's."

"I'm not Renee," Iris said softly.

"No, you're not, so don't misunderstand me here. I won't lie and say the idea of a night with Renee wasn't intriguing, but I'd rather spend the time with a friend who knows me, cares and is genuine," Jim suddenly grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"I'd stay anyway to be sure you're okay," Iris said, glancing at the skyline of the Strip as they went onto the I-15. "Hey, check out the fireworks!"

"Iris, can we make a detour back into town?" Brass asked suddenly.

"But my mission is to get you home and get you snug as a bug in a rug, remember?" Iris reminded him.

"You will, Scout's Honor," Jim pledged, "Now take this exit!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Brass," Iris acquiesced, wondering to herself what had become so urgent to Jim to head back into the city as the skyline popped and sparkled with rainbow colors from the fireworks. Iris personally called fireworks "dragon's breath" and loved to see them when she could. She'd take this as a positive from a night that had been challenging enough. Her emotions were jumbled enough after Jim's unexpected kiss. She'd still be his Good Samaritan and follow through on getting him safely home as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - January 2012**

It was being called Hell on earth. No one knew "officially" what had begat the global disaster. A bioterrorist act of Middle Eastern origin was the most touted theory currently. Survival of the fittest was now the game to play to live another day. Brass had barely made it back to the LVPD from home to respond to the call that all available law enforcement report there as the human population of Vegas began to succumb to what was now on every continent worldwide. The rest of the CSI team not already at the LVPD were on their way also. He'd been on two-way radio contact since cell phones were not always reliable. The streets were total bedlam, nearly impassable with abandoned vehicles, fires and dodging those trying to attack or commandeer his Charger. Brass took an elevator in the parking garage, not trusting an attempt to use the stairs. He met up with the rest of the CSI team and their family members where he'd told everyone who could to get to his office. They'd already broken open the vending machines to get food and soda or bottled water. Nick, Greg and Morgan had brought what they could from where ammunition and weapons were usually locked up securely. The lock had been broken off and the place ransacked, but they had managed to glean a respectable arsenal. They were now barricaded in Brass' office which was one of the better fortified places in the building. After he'd been shot a few years ago, he'd personally paid for the glass partitions of his office outside walls to be made bulletproof and shatterproof. He'd reasoned that if someone wanted a piece of him they'd have to use a tank.

"Where's Catherine and Iris!" Brass demanded, bolting the door after Nick and Greg brought in the last of the guns.

"They decided to go to the infirmary to get medical supplies, I tried to stop 'em but I couldn't argue with why they went," Nick said. "Archie went along so I figured they'd be okay. I'll go back out to make sure they get back."

Jim nodded. "I'll go with you".

"I'm ready," Greg said.

DB stepped up and a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Me too; you know, one for all and all for one."

"D'artagnan you ain't," Brass snorted. "The rest of you cover the door. Remember to aim for the head, it's what police all over say is the sure way to take 'em out."

The sound of pounding hands on the window glass got their attention. It was Catherine with her gun drawn and Iris by her side wielding a sword. Shadows were coming down the hallway. A series of gunshots rang out before high-pitched screams of agony rent the air. Someone had bought them a little time Brass thought grimly as he opened the door, his service weapon raised as the women went inside.

Once the door was shut and reinforced with boards that slid into makeshift metal braces, Brass went to Catherine and saw Iris in the corner spattered with blood on her shirt and arms. "Did you meet any of them? Where's Archie?"

"We got cornered as we came out of the elevators. Iris and I started firing right off, making every shot one to the head that we could like you told us. Archie was trying to reload when he got jumped by four of them. I was almost out of ammo, Iris had used up hers. She had to go toe to toe with that new receptionist Beth, so her katana sword did the talking. We couldn't save Archie…I shot him so he wouldn't end up like one of those things," Catherine said angrily choking back tears. Jim saw Iris wiping blood off the sword with a paper towel.

"Zombies…real godforsaken undead…there was something to the B.S. in those horror movies after all, who knew," Brass grunted.

"We have to use what we know so far. These aren't persons anymore so morals are out the window. You have to get bitten to be infected by this contagion. It's got to be a virus because the incubation period is accelerating from when the bite occurs to killing its new host and then reanimating the corpse," Doc Robbins said, checking his phone again to google for any new information but to no avail.

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" DB's wife, Barbara, said with a quaver to her voice.

"Go in teams for maximum protection, honey, we'll be making this up as we go," DB told her with a reassuring hug.

Jim went to check on Iris. "You okay? You didn't get bit, right?"

"I just need to clean up. The blood's from Beth not me. I never thought I'd have to defend myself for real with a sword. It just made sense to bring it from home with my revolver and spare ammo. I hope my family's okay and where I turned my animals loose," Iris said softly as she used hand sanitizer on her arms and hands, rubbing hard with a paper towel to get off the blood.

Brass knew from his two-way radio talking with Iris that she'd been faced with the painful choice of what to do with her horse and dogs. Jim had demanded that she go immediately to the LVPD. However, the reports that the revived victims mindlessly attacked and devoured any living thing that could be caught made her mind up for her. She'd taken the dogs, Cyrano and Durante, and her horse, Kyrie, to the Black Canyon state park to release before she went to the LVPD. She'd gone there several times with them to camp and they were familiar with the area. There was good grazing for Kyrie. Other horses might be there too. The dogs would stay in the woods where the instinct to hunt would reassert itself or so she prayed. She'd then driven immediately to thereafter the LVPD to join her teammates.

Outside the sanctuary of Brass' office, they heard with aversion people screaming and running and also the soulless creatures pursuing to satisfy a mindless quest to eat living flesh. Shots continued to be heard intermittently.

DB wanted to strategize what they needed to and give it structure with boundaries. "Okay, family meeting so we can get better organized."

Almost everyone was seated in a circle to start the discussion, Brass noting Iris hadn't sat down yet and was still in the corner. She was slumped to the side but still holding her katana sword. Jim felt she had to be exhausted and thought she'd fallen asleep. He went to wake her when the hissing zing caught him by surprise, instinct causing him jump back as the katana sword narrowly missed his neck. Iris followed and leapt on him. To Brass' horror, she blinked in wide-eyed terror as she cried out, "Jim, help me…it's…it's got me." Her dark eyes then went vacant as her face transformed into a near-demonic expression as saliva dripped from her slack mouth and she emitted an inhuman growl. Too late he saw the bite on her upper arm and what it meant - to save Catherine she'd sacrificed herself.

Her howl had also attracted other reanimated bodies that began to assault the reinforced door to the office, their last stronghold to keep the cannibalistic horde at bay. The CSI's and lab personnel grimly reloaded their weapons to use if it came to that.

"Jim, Jim," the creature he'd known only moments before as a CSI and friend now croaked as it slobbered and pawed at him, trying to get a hold to sink teeth into.

"Shoot her," Brass yelled as he tried to kick Iris off of him. Nick carefully aimed at her head, his face masked in sorrow.

"Jim, Jim, wake up!" Iris tried to rouse him from his outburst of yelling and thrashing kicks that had startled her. Brass responded by suddenly clobbering her in the jaw, knocking her out of bed to the floor.

"You're not Iris….you're a zombie," he rasped out with raised fists to defend himself, sliding from the bed to stand on the floor. He then reeled drunkenly and pitched forward. Iris caught him to break his fall.

**_Sleeping Beauty awakes:_**

"You're having a bad dream…you're home in your own bed, remember?" Iris tried to reorient him, pinning his arm with hers while he lay nearly on top of her.

Brass shook his head a few times as his vision started to clear, Iris easing him back to a sitting position for both of them.

"Oh my head feels like it's in a vise! What time is it?" Jim groaned.

"Uh, it's almost eleven o'clock in the morning," Iris replied glancing at his clock radio on the night stand.

"My God, it was like having a dream straight out of "Walking Dead"…we were all in my office," Jim said and went on to give Iris the details of his vision of a zombie apocalypse.

"Wow, some experience, um, do you like the show?" Iris sat by him with her legs crossed under her.

"Yeah, a guilty pleasure, my DVR's always set to record it," Jim acknowledged.

"Mine is too! I have a weakness for horror flicks, zombies for sure. Well now we have something in common besides work, so I bet your favorite character is Sheriff Rick Grimes?" Iris chuckled with a playful nudge of her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess I'd relate to him best," he replied, "and who's yours?"

"Um, I like Daryl Dixon, he's a survivor in every sense of the word and shooting a crossbow adds attractively to the package," Iris divulged.

"I don't get it. He's not one of those drop-dead handsome types. Why'd that get your estrogen going?" Brass cocked an eyebrow at her.

"He's what I term atypically handsome, meaning the combination of the inside and the outside makes him more noteworthy and infinitely more attractive," she clarified.

"Oh, really, how would you classify me?" Jim asked.

Iris looked at him appraisingly. "You'd be first class atypical."

"Heh, thanks, makes my day….," Brass started to laugh before a groan took over and he held his face in his hands.

"Uh oh, hangover's taking you down," Iris murmured and helped him slowly to his feet to guide him back to his bed.

"Naw…I need to take a leak…bad," he grunted so Iris steered him to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay in there?" she asked but the sound of toilet activity gave its own answer. "Uh, I'm going to make you a light breakfast before I leave."

Brass came out a few minutes later, still wobbly, but waved aside Iris' attempt to help him walk. "I don't know about breakfast."

"Come to the kitchen with me, I promise you need something on your stomach to help offset your hangover and I make a dynamite breakfast," Iris said coaxingly.

"Alright, you've gotten me this far," Jim acquiesced.

In his kitchen, Iris plopped the two Alka Seltzer Morning After tabs into a glass of water to give to Brass. "These are compliments of Jocelyn at the Mirage who seemed familiar being with you in the next morning sense."

"Uh, yeah, she and I were a few years back," Brass admitted and then drank the glass of fizzing contents, making a sour face in the process.

"I'll get cracking on your breakfast," Iris smiled, holding up a carton of eggs.

She was focused on the stove when Jim apologized, "Hey, sorry about giving you that right jab earlier, you gonna be okay?"

Iris turned toward him and he saw a faint reddish mark on her left jaw line. "I might get a little bruise from that love tap but I'll be none the worse for wear."

"Love tap, um, okay. Listen I need you explain to me why you're still here. There're different sheets on my bed. We didn't…uh…do something we shouldn't have did we?" Jim said cautiously and to Iris it seemed like he was blushing for a change.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Iris asked while popping bread and pancakes in the toaster and then working on the eggs in the skillet.

A frown knitted his brows as he concentrated before recalling, "You were driving me in my car on the I-15, I told you to go downtown. It gets fuzzy from there. You tell me."

Iris placed a plate of an omelet, toaster pancakes and wheat toast in front of him with a large glass of water and a cup of black coffee from the coffeemaker. She had a plate of the same. Her head bowed a moment as Jim did the same before he took a sip of coffee and a bite of the omelet. One word escaped him, "Yum".

"You were in rough shape after we left town and went to your house. I got you inside and to bed. You said you felt queasy and I was afraid you might throw up and possibly inhale your vomit, but you actually had a little number two accident. Your sheets needed to be washed and you had to get a sponge bath. I stayed to be sure you'd be okay and keep an eye on you since I'm a light sleeper if you needed help. After getting you taken care of, I needed a quick shower and to wash my clothes. I was sleeping lightly beside you. You had that bizarre dream and while trying to wake you up I got KO'd," Iris summarized.

"Oh, great, I had a lapse of bowel control and you had to give me a sponge bath?" Brass was mortified.

"Look, buster, you know I was a nurse back in the day and I still know how to give a sponge bath and make an occupied bed. You're being briefly naked didn't raise my blood pressure one iota, my interest was purely from a hygienic standpoint to get you comfortable," Iris shot back.

"What happens in my bed stays in my bed," he wisecracked.

"As you wish," Iris rolled her eyes.

"What happened with Renee?" Jim wanted to change the subject.

"Renee was waiting to be your birthday party favor compliments of Brice, Paolo and the rest of your department. I saw to it she was paid well for her time but you truly weren't up to the proposed assignment so your luscious honey left with Brice. I daresay you'd definitely remember a night with as a dream but being with me obviously caused a nightmare. You two should reschedule your date," Iris said with a self-deprecating half-smile.

Jim suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and their eyes locked as he told her fiercely, "I'd of sent Renee on her way because she'd see it as a fake fantasy, a one night stand. No strings attached, just a wham-bam thank you ma'am stint. The thought was appealing for a little while but that's it. She would've called a cab and left me in the bad way I was with no second thoughts. You stayed because you care so a night with you outdoes anything Renee could ever bring to the table. I don't look for that sort of company anymore, get me?"

"Got you," Iris gave a nod of agreement after he released her shoulders, leaving her to thoughtfully nibble on her toast.

"So I stayed passed out the rest of the night?" Brass asked between bites of his omelet.

"You rambled about things that happened through your life, even cried, you have a very full heart," Iris said quietly.

"What'd I say?" Jim's fork stopped in mid-air.

"Look, you were under the influence but what you said I'll keep in full confidence," Iris replied tight-lipped. "You have my word on that."

Jim gave her a long probing look for several moments. "I believe you."

"I've never spent New Year's with a guy before but can I thank you for a tremendously fun time last night? I still think I have to call the LVFD to come put out those potent puckers you put on me!" Iris said with a laugh to change to a lighter conversation topic.

"I kissed you because I could, because it shocked you, and most of all because you let me. I could tell that jerk CSI Donaldson you work with on swing was thinking about it so beat I him to it," Jim gloated with a smirk.

"Well, Donaldson would've never gotten the opportunity and the thought of dancing with him is revolting. I'm sure to him it's just foreplay," Iris blurted and covered her mouth.

"That's not what I've heard Donaldson say on cases I've had to cover with him since you came on. He'd like nothing better than to add you to his list of been withs," Jim snorted.

"The day I have a date with Donaldson is when pigs fly," Iris retorted, needled by the thumb up sign Brass gave her.

"Tell me then what you and Gil's mom and Sara were signing about at the party? It seemed to be some sort of inside joke and you were pretty animated telling it," Brass switched gears on their conversation again.

"Oh, that? Uh, well, it was a joke about men, nothing really," Iris said in a rushed way.

"Go ahead, retell it, signs and all," Brass said and leaned back in his chair.

Iris' eyebrows rose fractionally before she began to verbally tell the joke with the correlating signs.

"A 92 year-old man went to the Doctor to get a physical. A few days later the doctor saw the man walking down the street with a gorgeous young lady on his arm.

A couple of days later the doctor talked to the man and said, "You're really doing great, aren't you?"

The man replied, "Just doing what you said Doctor, 'Get a hot mamma and be cheerful."

The doctor said, "I didn't say that. I said you got a heart murmur. Be careful."

"Cute…I thought it might've been a dirty joke from the signs you used, especially to emphasize the big boobs the hot mama had," Brass chuckled.

"We were chatting about men and the general sentiment that a woman has to be stop traffic gorgeous to get attention, so it seemed a funny joke to add at the time," Iris said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Now that's something I don't see you having much to chime in on," Jim observed as he sliced up the toaster pancakes to which he added syrup and butter.

"What do you mean by that?" Iris frowned.

"You're not dating anyone and you've been here what six months and you weren't that much in big D from what Nick's said," Jim said with a slightly full mouth of pancakes.

"I've only had a few dates in Dallas since what happened to David. The guys I thought were honorable changed their tune when I wouldn't sleep with them. I hoped Vegas might offer better odds at some point as corny as that sounds. And since when is my love life of interest to you?" Iris acknowledged before her eyes dropped and a shadow crossed her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Iris. I didn't mean to make you recall something painful. I'm a jerk sometimes. I tend to hear about the CSI's dating adventures at some point," Brass apologized as his hand patted hers.

"I know you had crummy first marriage too, Jim. You know I think I became a widow right after David said I do because what he really meant was I don't. I wanted a family, he didn't. I wanted to be the love of his life and he just wanted a pretend wife while he was with other women. David was my closest guy friend in high school friend and I thought I knew him. I just settled for what I hoped could be a strong marriage, thinking it would be different and I'd make it better. I was so naïve but it won't happen again. If I'm not first in a man's heart like he is in mine, I'll never remarry and I won't settle again," Iris remarked strongly but with a catch in her voice.

"But you wanted a family?" Jim said.

"Yes but sometimes the good Lord says no. I've got new friends here and back in Dallas who I call family as much as I do my blood kin. I do a lot to stay busy and I'm pretty content these days," Iris assured him.

"We're lucky to have you on the CSI team. You're good people, Iris. This recovery breakfast is just what I needed," Jim smiled before finishing the last of his plate.

"Well, you seem to be bucking up well so I will take my leave. I need to get home to let the dogs out or they will let me know the hard way. If you need me, I'm just a phone shout away," Iris stood up to go and Jim followed her to the front door. "I texted Sean and he should be here any minute."

Jim waited with her until they saw her Excursion pull into the driveway. Selene was still with Sean.

"I guess he made out okay with the bartender, huh?.Hey, if I ever need a designated driver, you've got that permanent assignment. Seriously, though, I'm keeping any future drinking to a minimum," Jim promised and wrapped Iris in a brief hug before she left.

Three days later, Iris was leaving the clerk's office of the Clark County Courthouse of Family Law when she ran into Brass unexpectedly.

"Hey, Jim, how goes your day?" she said, keeping a tight grip on the document binder she had under her arm.

"I'm meeting Doug Bradshaw in the lobby, I've got a question about my will I'm thinking of amending," Jim responded, holding up the briefcase he carried.

"Um, Ellie?" Iris queried.

"Yeah, I got a call from her last night while I was headed out to a 419 for the graveyard shift. She said Nancy kicked her out and she wants to come back to Vegas to make a go of it. Iris, I dunno. I've heard this before and she's played me, you know?" Brass sighed wearily. "What brings you here?"

"You should open up a bank account for her with a certain amount to get her started and if she blows through it tell her that's that, you're her dad not an ATM," Iris suggested. "Oh and thanks for recommending Doug to me to be my lawyer. He was also in the clerk's office so you should still be able to see him. I'm just here to drop some paperwork to the Family Court, and then I'm off to get Cyrano and Durante from the vet's – vaccination time. Bye!"

"That's a good idea. Okay, see you later," Jim said as she hurried on her way. He cocked an eyebrow for a moment, then shrugged and headed to the clerk's office to catch Doug.

In the Excursion, Iris worriedly checked her rear view mirror and said aloud, "Whew, that was close, I hope he bought it."

**_A few days later:_**

The following week, Brass unlocked his office and there on his desk was a large package. He looked at the box and his name with the address of Metro LVPD was on it. No return address was present. He shook the box and the contents didn't rattle or give the impression of being breakable. It's not ticking he laughed silently to himself. Punching a number on his desk phone, he heard the chirpy response of receptionist Beth, trying not to recall his zombie nightmare. "Yes, Captain Brass?"

"Hey, Beth, I've got a package in my office. When'd it get here and who delivered it?"

"It came here this morning via courier. I signed for it and maintenance opened up your office so I could put it in there."

"A courier from where?"

"Um, Victoria's Secret on the Strip."

"What the…are you sure…Victoria's Secret?"

"That's what was shown on the courier's receipt. I have it if you require it."

"I don't right now, thanks." Brass hung up the phone. His fingers slowly drummed on the top of the desk for several moments before he took a letter opener out of his desk drawer and started to open the box where he encountered wrapping paper of Victoria's Secret models sporting their lingerie fashions and shop logo.

Jim gazed at the feminine scenery a few minutes and finally let go a long whistle of appreciation.

Nick was walking by Brass' office when he heard the whistle and stopped in the doorway. "Big dog, what's up?"

"I, uh, got an unexpected package," Brass replied.

"Really, from who?" Nick walked up and saw the opened box with the wrapping paper. His eyes boggled. "That's red hot!"

"What's hot?" Greg poked his head in, DB was with him.

"You gotta see this," Nick beckoned with a crooked finger.

The men gathered around Jim's desk for five minutes before DB spoke up, "C'mon, the suspense is killing us! What's wrapped up here?"

Brass proceeded to cautiously open the wrapping paper, taking care not to rip or tear it. Greg asked if he could have it but Jim's expression clearly said no, no, and don't ask again. Brass withdrew one of the carefully folded items. The other men immediately began to laugh and make ensuing comments. Enclosed were several folded men's animal print silk boxer shorts embroidered with large silk red lettering vertically along the line of the fly "BIG BAD BRASS".

"Brass man, she got you but good," Nick guffawed.

"She's inventive," laughed Greg.

"The lady has impeccable taste," DB intoned with a chuckle.

"Does this make you a sexy beast?" Nick joked.

"Iris, I am going to get you back if it takes me all year," Jim murmured to himself as he endured the good-natured ribbing of his CSI friends.

Cyrano and Durante were asleep on the living room floor as Iris got ready to take down Christmas decorations. It was one of her favorite times of the year but now being late January it was time to box up everything. A phone call earlier had put her in a rotten mood, actually causing her to throw a glass ornament at the wall. It had taken her several minutes to calm down and try to think of something more positive while she cleaned up the broken glass.

The graveyard CSI Christmas party had taken place at her home and the gift exchange still made her smile. The name she had gotten was DB's and she'd definitely struggled with what to give as a gift for the new supervisor. A conversation came to mind they'd had the first crime scene she worked with him when the shift needed extra help.

_A catfight between two women over having the same boyfriend had culminated in one unfortunate woman being run over not only once by the other vengeful female but then being hit again as she tried flee and ending up sprawled on the front of the vehicle. _

_Brass had given DB and Iris those details and then quipped, "Could've made a nice hood ornament, kind of messy now."_

_DB had watched Iris' technique of processing the scene and voiced approval. "Iris, I only surround myself with the best and you'll do when I need an extra face. Here's what I can say about me. I've been married to my college sweetheart and have a family. My parents were folk singers, we moved around a lot. I may tell you odd stories here and there. Most of all, I want to get the bad guys so having a solid team makes that happen. Can I count on you like that?"_

"_Without a doubt," she'd replied without hesitation._

_She'd ended up giving a DVD to DB entitled "Massage for Married Lovers". That had caused a lot of comment amongst those present for the party including DB's wife Barbara. _

"_It'll keep things fresh and interesting," Iris had giggled_.

That had been one of the happiest times she'd had since coming to Vegas, looking now at the thank you card DB had given her later which had stayed on the Christmas tree. The card had said the DVD had been surprisingly effective for his wife and him.

A knock at the door woke up the dogs and they charged at the door, a duet of Cyrano's bass barking with Durante's tenor yelping, before they changed to high-pitched whines. Iris knew the person outside was familiar to the dogs and she felt no alarm. She got up and went to the door. Upon opening it, her eyes widened in surprise at seeing the visitor. The dogs surged by her, fawning on the person standing there who gave them pats and ear scratches.

"Hey."

"What brings you by?"

"I figured it was a good time to say thanks."

"Thanks…for what?"

Jim held up a Victoria's Secret gift bag. Iris accepted it slowly. "What's in here?"

"Oh it's just something to get spicy in if and when you decide to get spicy."

"That's humorous, like I have that going on in the foreseeable future. Is this payback for the silkies I sent?"

"Just phase one, doll, and my payback's never all at once. And I'm wearing one of the silkies right now in your honor, I have to admit they feel…well…sexy…like I'm wearing nothing at all. Wanna see?"

Iris back pedaled a step and frowned at him. "Thanks for the visual".

Brass was cracking up as she pulled out a set of sheer mauve silk baby dolls from the Victoria's Secret bag, fighting the blush she felt coming on. "It's, uh, very nice, Jim…thanks."

"Read the panties," Jim said with a slight leer.

She glanced at the embroidered words on the panties and gasped, "The Wait Was Worth It?"

"It's a compliment, Iris, but like the boy scouts you'll always be prepared. We can't turn each other into HR for the nature of the gifts, so can I come in?" He chortled.

"Um, sure, I was just getting ready to put up Christmas decorations," Iris opened the door up wide for him to come through.

Jim found what had been his favorite sitting spot at the Christmas party, a large overstuffed leather recliner that he sank into with a near croon of comfort. Iris left him briefly, he heard the microwave beep in the kitchen, and she returned with a steaming mug of coffee that Brass accepted and took a few tentative sips. He gave her a satisfied look. "Greg's Blue Hawaiian?"

"Yup, I always keep some on hand. I prefer tea myself but I love the smell of fresh made coffee. You looked like you could use a cup," she confirmed and started to take down ornaments from the Christmas tree to place into boxes.

"Long night…drug deal gone bad near Henderson…multiple 419's found. Vegas is attracting more of that element these days," Jim said with a weary sigh.

"I know. It's the same old same old everywhere these days, but we can't give up, right?" Iris said circling the Christmas tree to take off strings of lights. She then got on the step ladder to reach higher ornaments.

"Nope. Hey, you step down and let me get what's highest on the tree," Brass offered.

"Jim, I'm capable of doing this," Iris protested.

"Yeah but being the stand-up guy I am and old-fashioned in some areas, this is a man's task," he said and held her hand while she descended the four steps.

"Okay, man of the house," Iris grinned at him.

As he removed a large Santa Claus ornament, Brass had a pang of sadness as a recent event came to mind.

_It was two days before Christmas Eve at the Desert Palms Hospital pediatric cancer unit. Somehow Iris had talked him into coming with her dressed as Santa Claus and she would be Mrs. Claus. He toted the large bag of presents cheerfully doing booming Ho-Ho-Ho's as he exited the elevator doors with Iris as they went to the nurse's station first. _

"_Captain Brass, the kids and parents are all in the play room. We've got a chair set up for you to sit in and have the kids tell you what they want for Christmas," one of the nurses said and Jim recognized her right away._

"_Becky, you're up here now? Iris, this is one of the awesome ICU nurses who took care of me after I took that bullet," he said and stopped a moment to give Becky a hug. _

"_Yeah, I wanted to work here. It's tough sometimes but I wouldn't trade it. These kids are so brave and fight so hard. They inspire me," Becky smiled with full eyes. _

_The children were restless with anticipation as Jim strode into the room with a loud and hearty, "Hello, who's been good boys and girls? I have my list with me!" The children all chorused "me"._

_As the kids lined up to sit on his lap, Iris took her position with the Santa bag by the chair. Inside were gift-wrapped toys from the children's parents and the kids would have to wait until Christmas morning to unwrap just as if they were at home. Many of the children had lost their hair to the effects of chemotherapy or radiation therapy, but the chance to see Santa seemed to have bestowed fresh energy to young bodies sucked dry by unrelenting disease._

_As each child climbed into his lap, Jim gave the utmost attention as he heard the wishes for different toys or video games. Iris would then help the child down, give them their package and the child went to his or her parent or parents with a look of total happiness. There were other children too ill to come to the play room but Jim and Iris would visit them as well. No child would miss Santa at Christmas._

"_You're doing great, Santa Jim," Iris said low in his ear for him to hear alone. He gave her a silent wink of reply. _

_The last child to see Santa Jim in the day room was a little girl perhaps six years old with the dainty porcelain features of a doll. She wore a little pink turban with Hello Kitty. When she was on his lap, Jim said, "Sweetheart, what do you want me to bring you for Christmas?"_

_The child looked up at him with wide blue eyes filled with wonder. "I never been to see you before Santa. My name's Claire." _

"_Well, Claire, I'm glad you could now. You were always asleep before when I visited you and I didn't want to wake you up," Jim chuckled._

"_Can I whisper what I want so only you hear it?" Claire asked while wrapping her thin arms around his neck._

"_Of course, sweetheart, what is it?" Jim said gently. _

"_My bestest friend is Nicole. You talked to her just before me. Can you make her hair grow back? That's all I want for Christmas. Please, Santa, with sugar on top," Claire whispered but it was loud enough for Iris to overhear. _

_The child's heartfelt request and her faith in Santa touched Jim so that his eyes nearly welled up. He hugged Claire close for several moments so he could regain his composure. Iris sniffled softly and he saw her eyes were tear-bright also. _

"_Princess, I'll see what I can do," he said and the child gave a happy giggle while kissing him on one cheek. _

_Iris gave Claire her gift and she rejoined her parents. _

_Later after leaving the hospital, Brass said, "Thanks, Iris, I'm glad you had me come. It was hard but felt good at the same time. Do you do this every year?" _

"_I have since 2005," she replied._

"_Any particular reason for that year?" he queried._

"_Cancer sucks," Iris had responded and he agreed with her take. _

Jim gave Iris the Santa ornament and she packed it away with care.

"You hear any more on the kids we saw at Christmas? You haven't updated me in a few days."

Iris suddenly turned and walked away to the patio door with her head bowed a moment before she faced him. Tears slid silently down her cheeks. "I heard from Becky this afternoon. She said Nicole's got a little hair growing back. Claire…Claire's now an angel to watch over Nicole…she passed away early this morning."

Jim reached out with both arms and held her close, both of them seeking the comfort of the other. "Oh, God, Iris, I'm sorry. We did something for special kids, made 'em happy when they should be able to be happy. You can't forget the joy in their faces and their parents' faces. I'll go again next Christmas if you want me to."

"Okay, it's a date," Iris sniffled against his chest.

They remained in their embrace as they spoke their thoughts about the Christmas visit and the impact it had on each of them. Jim finally pulled a Kleenex from a nearby box to dab at her eyes. "Come on, blow your nose. I better get going; I need to take a nap before shift tonight."

"Thanks, one last Christmas thing to take down, there's mistletoe above us," Iris said in a thick voice and pointed at the patio door.

"Boy, it saw a lot of action at the Christmas party, huh?" he chuckled.

"I somehow managed to come through all that unscathed. Well, you can reach it and I can't so if you don't mind," Iris said.

"Uh, doesn't tradition say you have to kiss when you're beneath it?" Jim said with a sly wink.

"It's not Christmas any longer," Iris reminded him.

"Yeah call me superstitious but you don't jack with tradition," he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "So much for your unscathed status."

"Jim Brass, that was uncalled for," she gasped and flushed pink.

"Nice to know I get to you that way too," he grinned at her. He then reached up and pulled down the mistletoe to hand to her.

"Off with you, I'll see you at shift tonight," Iris shooed him through the front door while Cyrano and Durante were sure to receive head pats before he left.

"Iris, I know you won't be washing that cheek for some time to come," he drawled at her as he walked down the driveway.

"That man finds a way to get my goat more often than not," Iris said with folded arms as he drove off. She gave a dry chuckle and shut the door. The bloodhounds remained at it, hopefully waiting for Brass to return for he was one of their favorite visitors. She found herself relating to their thinking and admitting she was indeed fond of the good captain.

_**It's happened again:**_

Brass sat in his office after leaving the family meeting Catherine had called for. He knew she'd been restless and the impact of the roller coaster intra-agency case involving the LVPD and crime lab with the FBI. Her getting shot had rattled too close to home for Brass who couldn't fault her decision to make the move she'd chosen. After she'd left, he called her on her cell phone.

"Hey, if you ever decide to get your shooting date inked on that perfect butt of yours, I can recommend the tattoo dude who did mine," Jim joked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Catherine laughed.

"Be well, stay safe, but most of all be happy, kiddo, 'cause life's way too short," Jim advised.

"I'm ready for a fresh start, Jim. Our team's in good hands with DB but watch over them like you always have," Catherine said and he knew she was fighting the urge to cry.

"I'm always on, you know that. Guess the next I see you it'll be as a Fed as strange as that sounds. You'll do us proud. This is like seeing your kid sister off to college," Jim said and she heard the pride in his voice.

"No good-byes just see you later," Catherine said fondly before they hung up.

Jim reached down into his lower desk door and pulled out a single shot glass this time along its companion bottle. Catherine had joined him a few times for this personal one-on-one of shooting the bull and before her Gil. While he had had a friendship with Langston, Ray had never joined him for this and he now wondered who would in the future. It was too soon to say what sort of association he would have with DB. He personally liked the guy and found him to be astute, brainy, and he was gelling well with the team. Catherine had freely given her blessing and that endorsement was enough for him. He poured the right amount into the shot glass and started to lift it when there was a soft knock on his office door.

"Don't you usually have someone sitting with you for this?" Iris asked from the doorway.

"You can fill in if you like," Brass said amiably.

"Um, okay, I'll be right back," she said.

Iris returned and took a seat across from him. She set a longneck brown bottle sheathed in frosty white on the desk across from him and used the edge of her thumb to flip off the bottle cap that landed with a metallic thud near his shot glass.

"A beer?" Jim's eyebrow rose.

"Close. It's a root beer. I keep IBC's in the break room fridge," she revealed with a smile.

"I was going to make a toast: To our absent friends. Although they are out of sight, we recognize them with our glasses," he said and raised his glass. Iris did the same with her longneck bottle and Jim clinked his glass against it. He drained the fiery liquid in a single gulp as it blazed a trail inside. Iris took a deep swig from her root beer.

"I ran into Catherine in the parking lot before she left. She brought me up to speed. I'm sorry to see her go but the opportunity she has how could she not go," Iris said softly.

"She unknowingly broke my New Year's resolution," Jim said as he refreshed his glass with a small amount of the whiskey.

"Which was?" Iris' curiosity was piqued.

He swirled the liquid in his shot glass several times reflectively before he responded. "That the team would stay intact and I wouldn't lose anyone. I've seen too many over the last few years…Warrick, Gil, Sara once, Ray and now Catherine. I don't ever take it well."

"Change isn't always easy, Jim, I get that better than most. It was a leap of faith for me to leave Dallas but I know in my heart it was time for me to go," Iris said.

"You're not going anywhere, right?" Brass asked in a nearly plaintive tone.

"It'd take the Nevada National Guard to get me out of Vegas," Iris reassured him with a pat on his hand.

"I told you my New Year's resolution. You never told me yours even after that torrid night we spent together," Jim wisecracked.

"It's the same every year; to find the love of my life with mutual I do's and then have ten kids. Well, I better get going. Will you, uh, be okay?" Iris replied softly but gestured at the whiskey bottle.

"I promised myself since New Year's to only drink two drams of whiskey or one beer at the most and you're my witness like I told you at your house. That's a sentimental resolution you have but I'll drink to it," Jim nodded and then drained his second glass.

Iris did the same with her root beer, lifted her bottle in a salute and bade him good night.

Jim wiped out the glass and put it with the bottle back in his desk drawer. No, he hadn't seen January ending like this at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - February**

DB had already made the call and now waited in his office. He'd come in early to take care of this well before the graveyard crew arrived for their shift. His wife Barbara texted him wanting to know how it had gone and DB was thumb texting his reply.

"You asked to see me? I just got back from my outcall and came straight here. Sorry, I couldn't get back sooner."

He looked up as Iris walked in toting an evidence bag and another large canvass bag.

"Thanks for coming in," DB said and she took one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"So what brings me here?" she asked.

"I wanted to explain to you directly about Julie," DB said, "because I know you wanted to transfer to graveyard from swing when there was the opening after Catherine left."

"It's not necessary, it was your call on who you picked. Finn's worked with you before and has a strong skill set. You couldn't have selected a better successor for Catherine's spot. I believe she'll be a strong asset to the team. Nothing needs to be explained," Iris replied quietly.

"Yes, it does. I know I made the right choice for her to be the assistant supervisor for what she brings in terms of her expertise in blood spatter analysis as part of her criminalist experience. I need to reassure you," DB said and folded his hands together.

"Reassure?" Iris echoed.

"That you're still my go-to for when we need your help and unofficially you're with us on graveyard in that capacity as my only choice. Rich and I had a little chat about it when I brought Julie on board," DB said with a benign smile.

"Well, one is glad to be of service, Diebenkorn, no worries from me," Iris said with a mischievous look.

"Ah, I guess I have Finn to thank for that," DB shook his head.

"Limited knowledge divulged I promise and it'll always be DB going forward," Iris pledged.

"Is that your famous kit?" DB pointed to the large canvass bag that a teddy bear was peeping out of.

"Oh I wouldn't call it famous. It's just what I keep on hand when I'm on a case involving young kids or women who've been harmed. I keep stuffed animals, little cars or trucks, terrycloth robes and such. It helps the victims sometimes to have something to hold or play or even wear. Sara and Morgan have started carrying them and Finn's said she will too," Iris said while opening the bag so that DB could see its contents.

"It's a marvelous idea," DB insisted.

"Thanks. I need to head on with my evidence but thanks for talking to me about Finn. I do appreciate it and I'll always be there for you and the team," Iris said and extended her hand to shake his. She suddenly belched and blushed crimson.

"Hey, that means the food was great, right?" DB laughed.

"Ack, I don't know what's been up with the last week or so. I'm having burps like crazy, not usual for me, and I can smell a bad taco a block way it seems," Iris said in dismay.

"Here, have a Tums, helps me when I've got belly grumbles," he said and pulled out a bottle from his desk drawer.

Iris popped two in her mouth and mumbled thanks.

DB watched as she strode down the hall and nodded his silent approval. She was the solid team player Nick had described but above that had an uncanny way of empathizing with the victims of the cases she worked on and using a simple way to connect, like giving a traumatized child a soft stuffed animal for comfort.

**Valentine's Day**

"Love is in the air," Jim said with a sarcastic snort on his way to his office. He'd passed flowers and candy and balloon bouquets being delivered several times as he walked through the building. "No love getting shown to the Brassinator 2012."

His office was dark with the blinds drawn and the door was already open and that irked him, knowing he'd locked it when he had left and thought note to self to contact housekeeping. He pulled up short as he came through the doorway. A small table covered with a white tablecloth set with candles and plates, goblets and silverware for two. Seated there was Renee in a stunning rose-red gown. He stood there a moment in shock before two hands pushed on his back and started him toward the table.

"Happy Valentine's Day, go on and sit down," Iris said behind him and continued to nudge him toward where Renee sat.

"How the…?" Jim was flummoxed but seated himself.

"Ecklie owed me a favor for my introducing him to Margot, so he called you in early. I told you back on New Year's you needed to have your date with Renee and she made herself available to be your dinner companion. Dinner will be served in a moment," Iris said and he saw her wearing a white apron with red letters saying Chef d'Amor.

She then brought in from hallway a metal cart with covered dishes having smells that set Brass' taste buds on alert.

Iris bustled between him and Renee as she set up their dinner. "For your palatal enjoyment, the following is served: frisee salad with bacon-shallot vinaigrette, filet with shallot-red wine sauce and garlic frites, and cappuccino soufflé for two. Your beverage will be Quinto do Crasto red wine that is non-alcohol since you're on duty. Bon appétit!"

Seeing that Iris was leaving, Brass said quickly to Renee, "Be right back."

Iris had gotten only a few feet from his office with the metal cart when Brass grabbed her arm. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you up to?" he hissed.

"Nothing so like I said you needed to have your date and what better time than Valentine's to have dinner and be with a beautiful woman," Iris replied softly, focusing her eyes on his left earlobe. "Go on and enjoy yourself."

Jim stared at her for several moments trying to figure her out. "Okay, you're right and I appreciate your efforts for a day I historically haven't participated in these last few years."

Renee gave him a sultry look as he closed his office door and took his seat across from her. "You went to a lot of trouble for me."

"Uh, yeah, you ready to eat? I'm starving," Brass said and launched into the meal.

"Oh, leave room for extra dessert, lover, which is me, that is," Renee said with a silky purr.

"Precious, you don't understand, I work tonight so we, um, can't go anywhere," Jim said nervously.

"Who said we had to," Renee said before she gave him a tongue-probing kiss. She then swung her long legs to sit in his lap to face him. Her lips started a wet trail down his neck as she removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Do know how much damage I can do to you in just an hour and have you begging for more?"

Iris parked the metal cart in the break room and took a seat. She put her chin in her hand as she brooded, something she told herself she wouldn't do, but Valentine's was never her day anyhow. Renee would make the most of her time with Jim, of that she had no doubt. Nick was walking by and saw her.

"Iris, you okay?"

"Ack, sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Look what Mandy got me."

"Aw, chocolate roses, that was literally sweet of her."

"Yeah, took me by surprise totally."

"So will you get her something?"

"Sure to be nice but what last minute?"

"Come with me."

Nick followed her to the locker area as she quickly did the combination to the lock for hers. She pulled out a gift bag covered in hearts of different colors to give him. He looked inside and pulled out a small stuffed collie that held a card in its paws. As he opened the card, a gift card started to fall out that he caught to read and gave Iris a curious look. "Itunes?"

"Mandy uses an Ipod and that's what I was going to give her for Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"Not everybody has somebody to look forward to spending this day with. I know Mandy's not seeing anyone right now so it only seemed right she get something. Didn't you have a speed date with that nurse from Desert Palm earlier?"

"Ouch, point taken, Iris. I'll get this to Mandy straight away. Say, why aren't you with someone?"

"This is a day I'd rather treat like any other for myself," Iris said while shutting her locker door.

She watched the tall Texan head toward the part of the crime lab where Mandy worked. Iris glanced at her watch with a heavy sigh to head back to the break room to wait on DB for her assignment. Suddenly t he shrill sound of a siren erupted from the break room where a crowd was gathering outside of it. Iris saw Sara and gave her a nudge. "What's going on?"

"Not sure, let's check it out," Sara replied and took Iris by the arm to push through the crowd where inside the break room stood a Hispanic LVPD firefighter with axe in hand standing next to DB.

"Showtime," DB said with a wide grin and stepped aside, while Sara made Iris take a seat next to him.

"It is getting muy caliente in here mi mujer fumando!" the firefighter exclaimed and Iris' eyebrows went into orbit as he hit a boombox on the table and "Love Rollercoaster" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers began to play. Putting the axe between his legs he began to do a slow bump and grind approaching Iris.

In the next few moments he set the axe down beside Iris, peeled off his firefighter coat and grabbed his pull away yellow pants. Clad now only in a yellow speedo with red flames, he began to give her a lap dance with a more potent bump and grind. The rest of the crowd including graveyard CSI's whooped and hollered as the firefighter pulled Iris to her feet who was blushing a fiery crimson. She was now pulled close as he proceeded to do "Dirty Dancing" moves, so she gave him a shy grin and matched him in time to the music. The firefighter returned her grin as they went into doing a 70's Bump. As the song concluded the firefighter kissed her hand as the crowd applauded and Iris tucked a $20 bill into the side of his speedo and then gave a shaky curtsy.

"Okay, folks, we've had our entertainment for the night, back to work," DB intoned with a wide grin as the crowd dispersed.

"Iris, thanks for being a good sport, I'm Eddie Cervantes from Chippendales, come in anytime for a personal birthday special," he said to Iris with a suggestive wink before he left.

Iris took her seat but her flush continued, her eyes narrowed at DB and Sara. Greg, Finn and Morgan had been in the crowd also and gathered at the table. "You all knew?"

"We were sworn to secrecy," DB said.

"Brass put you up to this," Iris surmised with a scowl.

"Don't be ticked off, Iris, he's had it planned for weeks, said he wanted to give you a special V-Day," Sara snickered.

Nick strode in, "Dang, I missed it?"

"Oh, yeah, it was one for the books," Iris nodded, "I can take a joke but wow".

"Yeah, I think you were getting into dancing with Eddie," Greg laughed.

"I was ready to if Iris wasn't," Finn declared.

"Me too," Morgan agreed.

"Closest I'm going to get to a male like that today for sure," Iris said with self-deprecating sigh.

Fifteen minutes later as Iris headed out to her assignment, she saw Brass walk Renee to the elevators and watch her leave. Her stomach clenched but she kept her face neutral as she intended to just wait for the next elevator or head for the stairs as her plan B.

Jim saw her and gave her a toothy grin, "So ya having a red hot Valentines?

"You have red lipstick on your fly," Iris retorted frostily.

"What!?" Brass gasped and looked down in panic where of course there was none.

"Gotcha, but check your neck and shirt. I'm going down are you?" Iris said airily, tossed him a stick of Tide stain remover from her bag before the elevator doors closed between her and Jim who was getting ready to reply.

"Game on, Iris," he growled.

As he came to his car in the parking garage, Brass stopped at what he saw. There on the hood of his Dodge Charger were two Teddy bears, one dressed like a cop and the other like Sherlock Holmes, between which was a flower bouquet of chrysanthemums, daisies, yellow roses, and some others he didn't recognize. The cop bear held a card in its paws that Jim took and opened. The card was of a cupid Teddy bear that said "Hope you have a very Special Valentine's Day" on the front. Inside it read: "I wanted you to have a unique Valentine's Day like you may not have had in a while with good food and a beautiful woman's attention. This is the best combination I could come up with for a homicide detective Teddy bear. The cop bear is a Vermont Teddy with your actual badge number on it. Always remember you're treasured! Best, Iris".

Jim carefully put the flowers and vase in his car so nothing would spill with the Teddy bears on each side for protection. He didn't have time to take them back to his office or swing by home. She had a head start he thought but not for long. His fingers drummed the steering wheel several moments before a thought struck him that followed with his cell phone dialing its target number. "Maxie, Jim Brass, I know it's late but I need a favor…"

The next morning after going through trace evidence with Sara on the same assignment, Iris got home as soon as she could and took the dogs for a long walk on the paths of the park nearby wooded trails. She needed a shower badly but wanted to hold off until she got done with her walk. Last night had been eventful enough as she had to endure the good-natured ribbing the graveyard CSI's had given her. She always liked working with the graveyard team even more than her swing shift and DB had had her working with them a lot recently.

Walking the dogs back home they started to pull on their leashes with excited whines and yelps as they neared the house, causing her to reprimand them in Navajo. The dogs resumed the heel position with ingratiating canine smiles. Iris now saw what had caused the dogs' excitement at the car in her driveway and its driver standing at her front door.

"Heard there was a little fire in the break room last night," Jim said smugly.

"I was mightily impressed by the fireman and his enormous hose," Iris returned with raised eyebrows. "Thanks for securing me some male companionship."

"I'd say the same," Jim grinned.

"Oh, like you were suffering," Iris snorted. "I had everyone and their brother there to see me being humiliated."

"Well, Renee did her best to make something happen but it wasn't the time or place," Brass shrugged, "but I can see it made you uncomfortable so here's a peace offering".

Brass held a flower bouquet of varied lavender flowers in one hand and a gift bag from Victoria's Secret.

"Um, thanks. What is it with you and Victoria's Secret?" Iris eyed the bag suspiciously.

"I'm on their mailing list, the magazines make for great reading material," Jim chuckled.

"Oh truly educational no doubt at least for the female anatomy," Iris grumbled as she opened the front door, "you might as well as come in."

The dogs once off their leashes went to lie down on the tiled floor of the living room. Iris put the flowers in living room window. Jim settled in his favorite chair and dangled the bag at her. "Come on, take your medicine."

Iris took the bag and pulled out the tissue paper wrapped contents. She kept a straight face as she opened them: a pair of fur-line handcuffs, a bottle of Victoria's Secret Rose de Mai perfume and lotion, and little Butterfinger bites.

"The Rose de Mai means May Rose," Jim translated, "I remember your birthday is in May."

"But fur-lined handcuffs?" Iris held them up.

"One day you may find them useful during an intimate encounter," Brass winked at her.

"Are you inferring that the only I could keep a man in my bed is with handcuffs!" Iris said perturbed.

"No, no, you're overreacting!" Brass replied with upraised hands.

"Excuse me," Iris said suddenly and ran to the master bathroom.

Jim waited several moments then decided to see how she was. The house was filled with zones of scents it seemed, none overpowering but in her bedroom it smelled of coconut and something else. Brass knocked on the bathroom floor. "Iris, you okay?"

"Just a moment," she replied and opened the door.

"You feeling bad?" Jim was concerned.

"No, it's just here recently if I get upset I've been having something like acid reflux and have to spit up," Iris replied. "I'm overdue in seeing a doctor so high time I see to that."

"You better take care of yourself. Can I say I like how your house smells, like aromatherapy I guess, what's in here besides coconut?" he asked.

"Oh, warm ginger. Makes me think of being on a beach in Hawaii," Iris smiled.

"You ever been there?" Jim queried.

"Hmm, in my dreams and on the Travel Channel, but I wouldn't want to be there alone," she said.

"The guy and 10 kids? Sounds crowded to me," Brass chortled.

"Well, that'd be well before the 10 kids and I think I'd put those handcuffs into service for an interesting trip," Iris allowed a small chuckle. "Thanks for helping me feel better."

"I gotta go but you're okay, see a doctor, right?" Jim said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I will and thanks again for my goody bag and improving my mood," Iris said.

After Brass had left, Iris reached for her phone to scroll down through her list of contact numbers and said to herself. "Yes, that one will do. Jim's right, I've put off what I usually take care of."

It was the last week of February and Iris stopped off at the morgue to return a book that Doc Al Robbins had lent her. She saw Super Dave washing off a table with his back turned. "Hey, how's business?"

The bespectacled assistant coroner's reaction was of fight versus flight; he turned and nearly hosed Iris down as she ducked the erratic water spray. "Gosh, Iris, sorry about that!"

"No worries, Dave. Is your boss around? I've got one of his books," Iris held it up.

"Ah, forensic veterinary pathology, get a bite of out it?" Dave asked with a beatific smile.

"I did indeed and need a rabies shot," Iris said drolly and rolled her eyes.

"I thought I heard you," Doc Robbins said from his office doorway and beckoned with a wave of his cane.

Iris walked in and gave the pathologist his book. "It was a decent read. I got some great information in the event we have future cases involving animals."

"You're still working on forensic tracking?" Doc queried as he put the book in its place on his library shelf.

"Yes, I want that to be my strong area, but I still like my involvement with Mounted Search and Rescue. I have the only approved equine-canine team but others are showing interest," Iris said and suddenly felt woozy.

Doc Al saw her face pale and guided her to the loveseat in his office. He looked at her with narrowed eyes over his glasses. "You looked like you were going to faint!"

"It's nothing, Al, really! I've just been fatigued here and there," Iris declared.

"Weren't you going to see a doctor, remember, your family history…," he admonished.

"Yes, yes, I have an appointment scheduled for next week and that's the soonest I could get in," Iris assured him.

"I know you, Iris, you're not giving me full disclosure! Anything else unusual?" Doc Al pressed her.

"Uh, well, I've had heightened sense of smells, going number one more frequently, more thirsty, fatigued off and on, acid reflux symptoms when I get irked sometimes," Iris said with a concentrated look.

"How have your blood sugars been?" Al's look became more intense.

"I'm a type 2 diabetic! I'm used to seeing swings in my blood sugar, I just let myself get a bit run down," she replied in exasperation.

"Dave, can you bring me one of those?" Al stepped out of his office and pointed to an area of shelves in the morgue. Dave nodded and brought the requested container.

"Here, you know what to do next," Al said to Iris.

"You're going to find some ketones at best," Iris railed but obediently went to the bathroom.

She brought the sample to Al who turned and administered the test. Iris stood by expectantly with folded arms.

"Iris, what do you see?" Al held up the test strip.

Iris' eyes became as big as saucers and her voice trembled. "C..C…Could you please call Nick for me?"


End file.
